Pokémon Adventures Pokédex Holder Tournament
by Smiely
Summary: The pokedex holder tournament at the end of the emerald chapter that everyone was disappointed not to see.
1. Prolouge&Chapter 1: Begin Tourney

Pokémon Adventures Pokédex Holder Tournament

Day 7: Battle Frontier Challenge.

Prologue

"Everyone in the audience, please take your seats, the elimination tournament between the ten legendary pokédex holders is about to begin." There was a loud shuffling sound from the audience as everyone did as they were bid. "The first round will be between Kanto Holder Blue, and Hoenn Holder Ruby. Challengers please step up to the arena." There was a hush as the two shadowy figures took their positions. "Let the battle begi-"  
"**HOLD IT!**" There was an ear-splitting shout from one side of the arena. Ruby stepped forward in to the light. "I don't like the colour of that light, it won't show off my Pokémon's beauty. "Can we change it to more of a pale green?"  
"If you're going to be such a little girl…" a voice emanated from the other side of the arena. Blue stepped in to the light. "Then you may as well just forfeit"  
"What!?" Ruby replied in the most barbaric voice he could muster without sounding like an actual dude.  
"On second thought, don't." Blue demanded. "Then I won't have the pleasure of beating you." The speaker then came to life. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Chapter 1: Begin

"GO, MIMI" Ruby threw the pokéball on to the stage.  
"Leading with your Milotic, how…'original.' In that case "PORYGON 2, GO"  
"Mimi, quick, use water gun"  
"Porygon 2, use conversion 2."  
"Mimi, don't let him attack, use HYDRO PUMP." The water flew across the room, but helplessly splashed off. "Huh!?" Ruby blurted out in surprise.  
"It's no use," Blue stated arrogantly. "My Porygon 2 has already changed to water type for this battle, _but_, that doesn't mean its attacks have changed. USE SHARPEN, THEN FINISH IT OFF WITH ZAP CANNON!"  
"Ruby's Milotic has been knocked unconscious, and is unable to battle, Ruby must now send out his next Pokémon"  
"GO ZUZU!" Before Swampert was even released from the pokéball, Blue was preparing his next attack.  
"USE TRI-ATTACK" There was no time to dodge, the full force of the attack hit the target.  
"We're not done yet, Zuzu." Ruby encouraged. "USE EARTHQUAKE."  
"Porygon 2, switch." Blue called him back and sent out Scizor  
"ZUZU" Ruby began, "USE HYDRO CANNON"  
"Scizor, Agility," Blue commanded in a calm voice. The Hydro Cannon Uselessly flew past. "That was a strong attack," Blue admitted, "but maybe a bit _too _strong" "Scizor, use as many successive Fury Cutters as you can." On the third hit, Zuzu fainted. "The winner is BLUE!" The speaker loudly announced. The crowd roared with excitement as the two contestants left the stage.


	2. Chapter 2: Green VS Crystal

Chapter 2: Crystal VS Green

"May the round two contestants, Green of Kanto, and Crystal of Johto, please make their way to the stage?"  
There was a short pause as the contestants took their positions.  
"Crystal, how about we skip the smack-talk and get underway, I want to beat you as quickly as possible." Green said as she stepped up to her position.  
"What makes you think you're going to win" Crystal snapped back.  
"I have seniority over you" Green quietly replied.  
"By that logic, Emerald will lose in the first round, and you'll win the tournament."  
"You never know" Green began, "I just might."  
The speaker interrupted their conversation, "let the battle begin!"  
They both immediately sent out their first Pokémon. The speakers began commentating on the showdown.  
"First up is Green's Granbull VS Crystals Meganium, or 'Megaree.'"  
"To be honest," Crystal began, "I thought you'd go with Blasty, that's why I chose Megaree."  
"I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do, and that's going to cost you the battle.  
Granbull, use scary face, and then switch back."  
Green called Granbull back into the pokéball and sent out Nido.  
"Nido!, you're only chance is to get in close, get as close as you can and use double kick."  
"Don't let her get close Megaree, use razor leaf." Nothing happened.  
"What's wrong Megaree!?" Crystal shouted in shock. Just as she did, Megaree used razor leaf, but Nido easily dodged. "What did you do!?" Crystal shouted in anger.  
"Before I switched out Granbull, I told him to use scary face, greatly reducing your Meganium's speed."  
Granbull closed in and executed the double kick move. Megaree flew a couple of feet back and lost its balance, tumbling over. It took quite a while for Megaree to regain its footing.  
"Megaree, return." But before she could throw the pokéball, Green interrupted.  
"I'd advise against it" she began, "if I beat your other Pokémon, all you'll have left is a weakened, slowed, Meganium, with barley enough strength to stand." It occurred to Crystal that she was right, so she drew back the pokéball. "Megaree, just do the best you can" Crystal encouraged. "Before you lose your strength, use tackle!" Megaree reacted immediately, but was still too slow. Nido responded instantly, lowering its head and finishing it with a Horn Attack. "Meganium is unable to continue, Crystal must now send out her next Pokémon"  
"Go, Monlee, quick, use Mach punch." The hit landed with blinding speed.  
"It may not be the strongest move," Crystal started, but it's very fast."  
Nido cringed in pain (not literally), but recovered quickly. A few seconds passed, but neither trainer did anything.  
"Why don't you attack?" Crystal asked superstitiously.  
"Why don't you take a look?" Green responded. She looked down and saw Monlee bent over in pain.  
"MONLEE, what's wrong!?"  
"When your Hitmonlee used Mach punch just now, didn't you find it suspicious that I didn't even TRY to counter it?" Green questioned.  
"What are you getting at, Green?"  
Green sighed. "It looks like you need everything spelled out for you, don't you? My Nido made use of its ability _Poison Point_, poisoning your Hitmonlee. Even if I did nothing for the rest of the match, you'd have to be pretty fast to not faint before defeating both of my Pokémon."  
"Then we'll just have to be pretty fast, won't we Monlee?"  
"You say that," Green began, "but it would take at least two more Mach Punches to defeat my Nido.  
"Then we'll just use something else" Crystal replied. "Monlee, use MEGA PUNCH!"  
The blow hit the mark, sending Nido flying in to the wall.  
"Greens Nidoqueen is unable to battle. Both contestants are on their last Pokémon"  
Green reluctantly pulled out her pokéball and sent out Granbull. "Granbull, before he can hit you, USE CHARM!"  
"Monlee, use Brick Break!" Monlee walked up to Granbull, and basically tapped it on the head.  
"What was that, Monlee, it was so weak!?"  
"Your Hitmonlee won't be able to deliver a decisive blow" Green started, "I already used charm, and Granbull used its ability _Intimidate, _to reduce your Hitmonlee's attack by enough to make it next-to-useless. Granbull, finish him with take down." Granbull slammed Hitmonlee across the stadium, landing limply.  
"GREEN IS THE WINNER!" Green and Crystal shook hands and left the stage.


	3. Chapter 3: Red VS Green

Chapter 3: Red VS Green

"Well folks, due to an abnormality in the number of contestants, Contestant Green will have to fight again immediately for her chance in the semi-finals. And it doesn't look good for her, because her opponent is the odds-on favourite for this tournament. Winner of the ninth annual Pokémon league, everyone welcome the legendary trainer: RED!"  
The crowd went wild with excitement. "How come I didn't get a greeting like that!?" Green shouted furiously.  
"Because they knew that you'd be dropping out in your second battle." Red said impertinently.  
"After all, I AM 'the fighter.'" There was a short pause.  
"On the other hand…" he began, "if you really DID beat Crystal because of seniority, no one here can beat you."  
"They wouldn't be able to beat me even if I was younger them" Green said condescendingly.  
"Hah" Red snickered. Before he could respond the begin-battle tone went off. They each sent out their first Pokémon. "Beginning Pokémon: Saur, Red's Venusaur VS Nido, Green's Nidoqueen.  
"I knew it, you couldn't bring Blasty in to THIS battle either." Red murmured. "Out of my 3 Pokémon that are allowed to participate, I brought both Venusaur AND Pikachu, Blasty wouldn't stand a chance. And since you just sent out Nidoqueen, your second must be Granbull."  
"Nidoqueen, use double kick"  
"Saur, Grab her legs with Vine Whip, then bring 'er in close for a sweet scent!"  
Nidoqueen dodged the first few of Saur's vines, but there were just too many. Eventually Saur was able to trip her up and hold her off the ground.  
"Good work Saur!" Red encouraged, "now bring her in close for that Sweet Scent.  
Nido looked dizzy from receiving a sweet scent from so close.  
"Now, toss it across the room!" Nido went flying, and slammed in to the far wall. "Whoa! Red, don't you think that's a little too intense?!"  
"It's my policy to never hold back, no matter the opponent! Saur, aim your poison powder at Nido and release!"  
The spores flew across the room and made their way to the target.  
A few seconds passed and… nothing.  
"Why isn't it working?" red questioned. Nido got back up and started charging across the room.  
"I made my Nido hold a lum berry that cures all status ailments. What are you going to do now?" Green asked in a cocky tone.  
"Well," he said "that only works once right? SAUR, USE SLEEP POWDER."  
Nido ran right in to it. It was down and out. "It's so exhausted, it shouldn't wake up for at least a few hours, this battle's mine."  
Saur picked her up with vine whip, and lightly placed her out of bounds.  
"Nido is disqualified, Green must now send out her next Pokémon."  
"GO, GRANBULL" Granbull appeared in the arena.  
"I thought so…" red said with a smirk.  
"You didn't leave me with much of a choice" she replied.  
"Granbull, use charm."  
"It doesn't matter" red began "Saur, switch." "Go, Lax."  
"I see" she said you switched Saur out because it wouldn't have been able to do much damage."  
"Nope" Red stated bluntly, "I was going to anyway."  
"Granbull, start off with a Take Down."  
"Lax, don't let him get close, use earthquake to put his footing off."  
Red's plan worked, Granbull tripped over in the middle of his charge.  
"Okay," red began "use Belly Drum to raise your attack strength, then Mega Punch the ground at Granbull's feet" Granbull went flying in to the air.  
"LAX, while it's still in the air, HEADBUTT, NOW!"  
Lax prepared the shot and… miss. Lax toppled forwards and completely missed Granbull.  
"Don't worry Lax; we can still turn this around."  
"I won't give you that opportunity" Green said hurriedly "Granbull, use Take Down again."  
"Lax, quick, USE HARDEN!" What seemed like hours passed in only a few seconds, but eventually, Granbull fell to the floor, unconscious.  
"Granbull is unable to battle, RED WINS!" The crowd roared with joy.  
"What exactly happened?" Green inquired.  
"Well, knowing that Granbull would also take damage from Take Down, I had Lax use harden, not only increasing its already high defence, but also making it's body physically harder, which increased the recoil damage to your Granbull." (NOTE: Does not work in actual game)


	4. Chapter 4: Emerald VS Yellow

Chapter 4: Emerald VS Yellow

"All spectators please welcome the primary participant for this competition, the reason it was held in the first place, Frontier Contestant: EMERALD"  
The crowd went crazy; it was oblivious who their favourite contestant was.  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome his opponent, the hero of Kanto, Amarillo Del Bosque Verde!  
Also known as Yellow of Viridian Forest!"  
The cheer this time wasn't quite as loud, but Yellow wasn't offended. After all, she knew that Emerald was the one all these people came to see.  
"Emerald," yellow began in a soft voice, "I don't want to fight my friends. But if they need me to fight, even if it's against them, I won't hold back!"  
"I didn't want, nor, expect you to." Emerald replied.  
"Let the Battle commence!"  
They each sent out their first Pokémon.  
"First battle is between Emeralds Sudowoodo VS Yellow's Ratty, her Raticate"  
Emerald began thinking of his strategies. '_Since I have both Sudowoodo and Sceptile with me in this competition…' _Emerald thought to himself._ 'She probably won't send out her Pikachu; in that case…'  
"_Sudowoodo, use rock slide!"  
"Ratty, dodge towards Sudowoodo, then use Hyper Fang!"  
As Ratty closed in, his teeth began to glow.  
"Sudowoodo, get ready to use counter!"  
The Hyper Fangs raw power, regardless of type, was able to deal considerable to Sudowoodo. But that might not be such a good thing…  
Sudowoodo was able to turn Ratty's attack in to advantage by getting it to lower its guard so it could deliver such a powerful attack.  
"Ratty has been knocked unconscious, leaving Yellow with only one Pokémon left to battle with."  
"RATTY, NO!" Yellow shouted in concern.  
"The sheer power of that last attack, added to the fact that Counter is a Fighting Type move, your Rattata didn't stand much of a chance." Emerald revealed. "Hurry and send out your next Pokémon"  
"GO, KITTY!" Yellow threw the pokéball on to the stage.  
"Yellow has chosen Kitty, her Butterfree, as her second Pokémon."  
"Kitty, slow her down with String Shot!"  
"Sudowoodo, Rock Slide!"  
"Before she can get you, use Supersonic!"  
Sudowoodo became dizzy and wobbled right under his own Rock Slide.  
"That should've finished it…" Yellow said anxiously.  
She was wrong; Sudowoodo got right back up and executed the Rock Slide move that Emerald had intended to hit Butterfree with.  
The attack hit the mark and rocks piled on top of Kitty.  
"Butterfree is no longer able to battle, EMERALD WINS!"  
The crowd was ecstatic, throwing items on to the stage in glee.  
Yellow called back Kitty and approached Emerald.  
"How was Sudowoodo able to withstand that last attack?"  
"I'm surprised you didn't notice," emerald muttered. "The whole battle, Sudowoodo was holding a Focus Band."  
"So you were relying on that working?" Yellow inquired. "Isn't that kind of a risky strategy?"  
"Not at all," Emerald said, and sent out Sceptile.  
Yellow looked in Sceptile's hand. "The Quick Claw!" Yellow exclaimed.  
"Correct, in the event of Sudowoodo being defeated, I wanted Sceptile to be able to finish the battle as quickly as possible."  
The two contestants shook hands, and left the stage.


	5. Chapter 5: Gold VS Sapphire

Chapter 5: Gold VS Sapphire

"Folks, please welcome on to the stage, the infamous hero who saved the Johto Region, the famed Pokédex holder of New Bark Town, GOLD!" There was a mixture of cheers and discouragements from the crowd. But by the accent, most of the cheers were from people from Johto. The discouragements must have been people who have actually met him.  
"Now everyone, please welcome his opponent, one of the two heroes of Hoenn, Sapphire Birch!" Once again the loudest cheering could be heard from the contestants' native people, Hoenn.  
"Let the battle begin!" The contestants drew their first Pokémon and hurled them on-stage. "Beginning Pokémon: Exbo, Gold's Typhlosion VS Rono, Sapphire's Aggron. Commence battling!"  
"Rono, use Take Down!"  
"Exbo, Smokescreen!"  
"Rono, STOP! Don't let yourself get caught in that Smokescreen!"  
Aggron stopped charging and drew back.  
"Sudobo, jump out of the smoke and use Low Kick!" Gold commanded.  
Instead of Typhlosion, Sudowoodo jumped out of the smoke and kicked at Rono's legs. "Along with the physical damage of being kicked, Aggron's sheer weight should have caused it to faint when it fell." Gold began. "Not to mention Low Kick is a Fighting Type attack, a Pokémon whose body made out of metal and rock wouldn't stand much of a chance. And as I said earlier, metal and rock are pretty heavy."  
"Aggron is unable to battle, Sapphire must now send out her second Pokémon"  
"When did you switch to Sudowoodo?" Sapphire questioned.  
"That was what the Smokescreen was for" Gold explained. "It was never meant to mask my Pokémon's move, that was just a convenient side effect."  
"Ok, GO CHIC! Use FLAMETHROWER!" The fire blazed across the room, only to uselessly part on Sudowoodo's body.  
"Huh?" Sapphire exclaimed in shock.  
"Despite his appearance, Sudobo is actually a rock type, have you ever tried to burn a rock to death?"  
"In that case, Chic, use Double Kick!"  
"Sudobo, Mimic!"  
The two Pokémon collided in mid-air, first kicking each other's foot, then kicking off each other's foot, landing back where they started. Blaziken didn't seem all that bothered, but Sudowoodo was quite badly injured.  
"Sudowoodo, don't be such a pansy! Get up and use Flail!"  
"Chic, use Sky Uppercut!"  
The Pokémon clashed with devastating force. Both Pokémon fell limply to the ground.  
"With both Pokémon unable to battle, Gold is the only contestant with a usable Pokémon wins!"  
"Hey, I just noticed something" Gold started. "You're the chick I was hitting on in the lobby!"  
"What's hitting on?" Sapphire inquired.  
"It's when…" it occurred to Gold that explaining might not be such a good idea.  
"_**YOU DID WHAT?!**_" A scream from the other side of the stadium almost gave Gold permanent ear damage. Ruby ran up to the stage and started chasing Gold. "Ok, I'm leaving" Gold said and boosted away as fast as he could.


	6. Chapter 6: Gold VS Silver

Chapter 6: Gold VS Silver

"Once again folks, an imbalance in the number of participants has made it necessary for contestant Gold to battle once again. This upcoming battle will be reviving an old rivalry between the two original Pokédex holders of Johto: Gold of New Bark Town, and silver of Viridian City in Kanto."  
"It's been quite a while since our last battle" Silver noted.  
"Yeah, a while since I last had the chance to show off my skills and beat you."  
"While you put up a good fight, and were distracted by my Pokégear, you still lost, and will again."  
"Not after my training on Mt Silver, my Pokémon and I are stronger than ever."  
"Let the battle begin! First battle: Sunbo, Gold's Sunflora VS Silver's Sneasel. Commence the battle!"  
"You thought I was going to start with Feraligatr, didn't you. You're so naïve."  
"I'll show you who's naïve, Sunbo, use Sunny Day!"  
"Sneasel, use Ice Punch!"  
Sunflora dodged with blinding speed, but Sneasel chased him.  
"How is your Sunflora able to dodge the speed of my Sneasel?"  
"Look who's naïve now," Gold started "my Sunbo has the ability Chlorophyll. In direct sunlight, her speed is increased."  
The swiping and dodging went on for a few minutes, but eventually both Pokémon began to lose strength.  
"Sneasel return!" Silver threw Feraligatr's pokéball on to the stage.  
"Sunbo, SolarBeam" the brightly coloured beam shot across the room, landing a direct hit. In that single move, Feraligatr was down.  
"Feraligatr is unable to battle, Silver must now send out his sneasel, or forfeit the match."  
"SolarBeam is an extremely powerful move, but you shouldn't have been able to fire it that quickly, how did you do that. Tell me."  
"Under the effects of Sunny Day, SolarBeam charges instantly. Once again, looks like I'm not the one who's naïve. Not to mention, you only have Sneasel left, who's almost out of energy."  
It occurred to Silver that gold was right. _'I can't lose to GOLD!' _He began thinking of strategies. "Contestant Silver, immediately send out your next Pokémon or you will be disqualified."  
It didn't matter, Silver had already thought of a plan.  
"Go, Sneasel, use Blizzard!" Sneasel jumped out of the pokéball and froze over the whole field. Clearing the effects of Sunny Day in the process.  
Sunbo was also frozen solid.  
"No matter how fast you are, you can't outrun a blizzard."  
"Sunflora is unable to move, and unable to battle, sneasel wins the fight, but the battle isn't over for him."  
"Go, Exbo!" The flames on Typhlosion back roared to life as he got ready to battle.  
"Deciding battle: Exbo, Gold's Typhlosion VS Silver's Sneasel. Commence battling!"  
"Sneasel, use Quick Attack!" Sneasel lunged with blinding speed, hitting Typhlosion right in the side.  
Typhlosion turned around to counter it, but sneasel was gone.  
"Exbo! There's no point in trying to hit him going at that speed, so use Smokescreen." A plume of smoke covered the arena.  
"BOO, YOU SUCK!" Gold heard from somewhere in the crowd.  
"YEAH! WE WANT TO SEE THE FIGHT!" A voice emanated from a different location.  
"Spectators, please remain quiet while battles are in progress" the speaker commanded.  
"Sneasel, use Faint Attack!"  
Gold couldn't see what was happening. All he heard was the pained cries of his Typhlosion.  
"Exbo, get out of that smoke!" By the time Typhlosion had made his way out of the smoke, it was badly injured.  
"How did you manage to hit Exbo so often in the smoke?"  
"Faint Attack can't miss" Silver replied simply "and you better make a move quickly, your Typhlosion is on its last legs. I'd say you only have one attack left in you."  
"Agreed, use BLAST BURN!"  
"Sneasel, Protect!"  
The fire blazed across the room, but came to a direct halt when it came in contact with Sneasel.  
The stream of fire stopped and Typhlosion collapsed from exhaustion.  
"WHAT AN UPSET! SILVER HAS COME FROM BEHIND TO WIN!"  
"I told you, you're naïve to think you could have beaten me."  
Gold was a little short on snappy comebacks, so he just left the stage. 


End file.
